masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting the Archon
The Moshae says the Archon has a Remnant map that may point the way to Meridian. But you don't know where his ship is. You must first track down the angaran traitor, Vehn Terev, in Kadara Port, and learn what you can from him. Acquisition Automatically acquired once some goodwill has been earned with the angara through the Moshae's rescue. Walkthrough Go to Kadara Port in the Govorkam System During the landing on Kadara, Pathfinder Ryder receives a message from Evfra de Tershaav with new information on the traitor and that the contact's code name is Shena. The mission is updated with the next objective after the Tempest has landed. Returning to the Tempest for the first time after arriving on Kadara will result in a number of side-missions being unlocked and trigger a cutscene unlocking the Priority Ops Elaaden: A New World and H-047c: A New World but neither they, nor any of the other new missions, need to be dealt with right away. Speak to the Resistance contact at Kralla's Song. The contact at Kralla's Song is a man named Reyes Vidal. The traitor Vehn Terev is in prison because the people in Kadara don't like what he did to the Moshae. As Sloane Kelly is a "woman of the people," Vehn is facing execution. Because Sloane was part of the uprising on the Nexus, she can't be expected to give up Vehn easily to someone who works for the Nexus. Vidal suggests that Ryder works Sloane while he talks with the angaran Resistance. Exiting the bar, SAM will give Ryder a brief overview of Sloane Kelly. Meet Sloane Kelly in the Outcast headquarters on Kadara Port The conversation with Sloane Kelly can go a few ways. She asks Ryder about Vehn Terev, and Ryder can either be honest with her, or say it's none of her business. If Ryder wants Sloane's permission to talk to Vehn: *Be honest with Sloane and she offers to let Ryder talk to Vehn before he is executed. *Accept the deal she proposes. If Ryder doesn't want Sloane's permission to talk to Vehn: *Tell Sloane it's none of her business. *Be honest with Sloane and then refuse the deal she proposes. If Ryder doesn't get permission to talk to Vehn by refusing the deal, Sloane's guard draws a gun on Ryder, which can be disarmed with an interrupt. Whether the interrupt is taken or not, Ryder leaves with no information. If Ryder does not have permission from Sloane, two extra steps will be required to talk to Vehn Terev. Speak to Reyes Vidal If Ryder didn't get permission from Sloane, Reyes is waiting outside the Outcast Headquarters. He gives Ryder access codes for a maintenance shaft that can be used to reach Vehn, along with something that will break Vehn out of the prison. Enter the holding cells through the maintenance shaft Around the corner will be a navpoint to a console. This console will open a section of floor grating leading to a tunnel. Enter the tunnel and a second console will open another section of floor grating so that Ryder can climb up into the room leading to Vehn. Interrogate Vehn Terev Vehn doesn't know where the Archon's ship is, but he suggests that Ryder use the transponder he buried outside town to triangulate the Archon's position. Depending on how Ryder's conversation with Sloane went, he'll either be left in prison (Sloane gave permission), or Ryder will help him out of jail (Reyes helped Ryder break in). If Ryder broke Vehn out a prison, a datapad will show up next to the entrance Ryder created. Retrieve the kett transponder from the badlands Go to the navpoint at Charybdis Point in the Sulfur Springs region and pick up the transponder lying under one of the buildings. The transponder power source is drained but Ryder thinks Gil Brodie can fix it. Speak to Gil in Tempest engineering Return to the Tempest and speak to Gil. He manages to get the transponder working. It points to a location in the Tafeno system. Locate the kett flagship in the Tafeno system Upon entering the Tafeno system, the Tempest goes into stealth mode. The kett flagship Verakan has captured the salarian ark Paarchero holding it with several tethers. The flagship is unaware of the Tempest's presence. The ark is undamaged and its power on standby but the fate of the salarians is unknown. Ryder contacts the Moshae to learn exactly what they are looking for. It's a Remnant relic depicting Meridian and it's kept in the Archon's chamber. The plan is to board the ark and sneak into the flagship through the tethers. Patch SAM into the ark's systems Upon arrival, Ryder will arrive in the Cryobay. There is a datapad that can be read for additional details. On the right side of the corridor is a container that can be looted. Move down the corridor to find a console in Medical Bay A12 that can be interacted with. Ryder is awarded +270 XP when entering Medical Bay A12. The captain has left an encrypted message: the ark has been captured by aliens and he urges anyone listening to the message to look for the salarian pathfinder. Locate the salarian Pathfinder, Zevin Raeka Continue to the right through a doorway into a corridor filled with machinery. A Kett Forklift can be scanned for +10 . Continuing down the corridor and through another doorway leads to Medical Bay A13. Ryder is awarded +270 XP for entering Medical Bay A13. There is an Adapted Initiative Core Tech that can be scanned for +100 . On the floor is a datapad that can be read for additional details. Ryder finds what seems to be the dead body of the pathfinder Zevin Raeka. Accessing the records on the console reveals that the pathfinder is female, while the corpse is male. Identify the dead salarian Scan the dead salarian to receive +10 . A new navpoint will be added for a medical terminal in the room. Interacting with the terminal reveals that the dead salarian is actually Jeks Arlan based on a DNA match and not the pathfinder. There is a container is the room that can be looted. Locate the dead salarian's stasis pod A new navpoint will be added back down the machinery corridor Ryder came through. Located higher up on the wall are three Cryogenic Storage Pods to be scanned. Scanning each pod awards +10 (+30 total). Scanning the pods leads to the one with the pathfinder - still in stasis. Revive the salarian Pathfinder To the right of the pods is a console that can be interacted with to revive the pathfinder. Reaka briefs Ryder: the captain surrendered so they would live to fight another day, and ordered the pathfinder to hide among the population and dismantle her SAM to avoid detection. Ryder asks her to wake up a flight crew and be ready to fly away. SAM connects to Raeka so she has the assistance of an AI while working on freeing the ark. Infiltrate the kett ship Ryder arrives in the docking bay and immediately will come under fire from kett enemies. Defeat the enemies. After the battle there is a container on the middle level that can be looted, on the left side from the entrance. Patch SAM into the kett ship's systems Interact with the console at the navpoint. SAM locates the Archon's chamber and has counteracted an alert temporarily. On the left side of the platform, right before the console that SAM can interact with to interface with the ship's systems, is a container that can be looted. Send the salarian Pathfinder team on their way A new navpoint will point to a piece of machinery on the middle level. When Ryder gets close to the navpoint, a dialogue will begin with the salarian team. The salarians on the ark have discovered that many stasis pods are missing, and they will enter the kett ship to find them. After the conversation, a doorway will open and the salarian team will run down a corridor. (Ryder is unable to follow the team down the hallway). Make your way to the Archon's private chamber A new navpoint will be added in the opposite direction that the salarians headed. Along the way to the navpoint is a container in the room right before the hanger, on the right side of the "armoury". Once Ryder enters the hangar through a door, there are more kett enemies. The alarm is sounding. Defeat the kett enemies. On the left side in the second hangar bay is a large container that can be looted. On the higher portion of the area is another container that can be looted, on the side closer to the initial entrance. Jump down to the lowest area and there are two datapads telling some of the Archon's intentions as well as an audio log and a small container on the left side just after the audio log. Leaving the hangar, there are two doors to proceed, from the upper level and ground level. Through the upper door, Ryder can find a container to the left down a small ramp. In the same room is a lower area underneath the walkway is a Kett Core Encryption Tech that can be scanned for +100 . In the next area is a hostile Scientist and a container that can be looted. Two salarian stasis pods are located nearby. One of them belongs to Dr. Medrow Aden, who may be encountered later, during the mission Truth and Trespass. In the opposite direction, Ryder can continue through a door to the Gun Battery. In the Gun Battery, Ryder sees powerful guns pointing at the ark. These guns will be a problem. SAM can't disable them because authorization by the Archon is required. Head to the navpoint at the other side other room. Survive the ambush When trying to leave the room the door is locked, and numerous kett attack - among them an Ascendant. Defeat the enemies. Make your way to the Archon's private chamber A new navpoint is added after the battle as SAM finds another way to the Archon's room. Continuing up the ramped room, on the right side at the top is a lootable container. In the next room Ryder meets the salarian team. They need help unlocking a door. Ryder warns them of the Gun Battery and the salarians say they can disable it with an EMP device. Interact with the console to finish the conversation and open the door. Past the door and up a ramped room is another room with 2 containers that can be looted. A little further ahead the door slams shut and is locked as Ryder's team gets close. A new navpoint appears and points to a door to the right. Interacting with the door gives a new objective. Bypass kett security Scan the nearby Security Access Panel on the left side of the doorway. Interact with the console to learn that it is voice-controlled. SAM modulates Ryder's voice to sound like a kett. Make your way to the Archon's private chamber The doorway leads into Laboratory 16. In Laboratory 16 are some more hostile kett scientists and a Kaerkyn that can be killed if you use a console to release it from the energy trap. There is a datapad when first entering the area. An Exaltation Pod can be scanned for + 10 . Through a large circular opening and in a lower area is a container that can be looted. There is a small team of kett enemies to defeat before continuing to explore the lab. Further into the lab are salarian stasis pods - all empty in a lower area. There are five pods to be scanned and each pod when scanned awards +10 (+50 total). There are four dead salarians near the doorway navpoint that can be scanned as well for +10 (+40 total). Organs were removed from them while they were still alive. After exiting the lab through the doorway there is a corridor with some kett running to the right. Defeat the kett. After defeating the kett, there is a container in the room that can be looted. Heading to the navpoint leads to a door that locks when approached and a new navpoint. Heading to the new navpoint leads to a cut scene. In the next room Ryder's team is caught and suspended in an energy field and the Archon enters. He injects a transmitter into Ryder. The Archon is alerted to a problem somewhere else - probably the salarian team - and leaves. SAM suggests an unpleasant way to get free from the field. SAM stops Ryder heart and Ryder falls dead to the floor. SAM then cardiovascularly stimulates Ryder's heart twice before coming back to life. Ryder then frees the remaining squad. Escape the trap Over the comm Ryder will hear the salarian team in combat with the kett. Their pathfinder explains it was a diversion to make it possible to set up the EMP device. In the room are numerous audio logs from kett interrogating the salarians and the Moshae. The large Holding Tank can be scanned for +10 and a lootable container is next to the tank. In the next room there are holographic images of the Milky Way races and kett who comment on them. There is a datapad in the area that can be read and a lootable container near the door. Use the Maintenance Hatch console to open a way out through the Maintenance Corridor. A new navpoint will then be added. Climb up and through the newly opening corridor. Make your way to the Archon's private chamber In the corridor Ryder will hear screams of pain. More empty salarian stasis pods. Over Raeka reports she has found some salarians still alive and is heading to them. There are several dark rooms connecting to each other leading to the navpoint. There are four containers to loot along the way. A single Wraith will come out of the dark at Ryder. Kill the animal and then look for the single deceased salarian corpse in the area. Scanning the corpse awards +10 . (This may be an oversight as usually these scans are Milky Way). The corridor exits to the Antechamber. There are two lootable containers in the Antechamber. Going through the door starts a cut scene. There are some gruesome indications that kett are near to the solution on how to ascend the Milky Way species. After discussing the tanks, Ryder finally enters the Archon's room. Find the relic There are 11 objects in the room that can be scanned for +10 (+110 total). There is also a Kett Core Encryption Tech that can be scanned for +100 . On the left side of the room is a lootable container. The Meridian relic is in the other end of the room. Scanning it reveals a map showing the location of the Meridian as well as its shape. The Archon shows up as a holographic image and is arrogant to Ryder. Unfortunately the Archon now knows about SAM. The Archon says he will destroy their ships and Ryder immediately alerts the salarian team to fire the EMP device. An electrical discharge takes place and the gun battery is disabled. Kill the exalted krogan and the kett In the previous room, the exalted krogan Behemoth breaks free from the tank and a number of kett troops arrive as well. Kill the enemies. A new navpoint will appear leading to the exit. Escape the kett ship Ryder returns to the previous area with the tanks and SAM discovers krogan life signs. The krogan are scheduled for exaltation. The salarian pathfinder is pinned down as well, she says over the comm. Ryder will only have time save either the krogan or the salarian pathfinder. Drack will not be happy if you don't save the krogan - they are his missing scouts. Go back for Pathfinder Raeka, or continue on with liberating the krogan. One of the next two objectives below becomes the relevant next step of this walkthrough, and there are further repercussions in the aftermath of this mission. Rescue the captive salarians After the cutscene, Ryder speaks with Raeka. A navpoint is added at the far end of the hallway and a large number of kett enemies arrive. Defeat the kett. Once the kett are defeated, interact with a console at the navpoint to release the salarians to finish this portion of the mission. Rescue the captive krogan After the cutscene, Ryder speaks with a krogan named Birtak. A navpoint is added at the far end of the hallway and a large number of kett enemies arrive. Defeat the kett. Once the kett are defeated, interact with a console at the navpoint to release the krogan to finish this portion of the mission. Aftermath When it's over, the Tempest and the salarian ark escapes before the kett flagship has powered up its guns. On the kett ship, Primus tells the Archon that their mission is to exalt the Heleus Cluster, not to study the Remnant, and that questions have been asked from the high levels about the Archon's judgement. After a conversation with Dr. Suvi Anwar, the mission completes. The next story mission starts: The Journey to Meridian. Several missions become available after the completion of this mission. Read emails and talk to crew members to begin them. If Ryder is pursuing a romance with any character, some of the unlocked missions will advance that progress. ;If Pathfinder Raeka is saved: Krogan behemoths show up in the game's end battle. Lasske Vel will be on Prodromos after the mission. ;If the krogan scouts are saved: Salarians show up as enemies in the game's final battle. Raeka is assumed dead and Lumont Hayjer is chosen as the next Pathfinder for the salarians. Grendmar will be on Prodromos after the mission. If Ryder helped Vehn Terev escape Kadara, Vehn will later be found tending to plants on Aya. Rewards *+3300 XP (not shown on screen) *+1000 AVP Category:Missions Category:Priority Ops Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda Category:Kadara Category:Tempest Category:Aya